Klaus's Heart
by fireangel28
Summary: Summary: Prophecy: A hybrid female and a hybrid male will give brith to a special child.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus's Heart

By

Fireangel28

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Dairies though I do wish I own Damon and Klaus because they are H O T hot! but I only own Lilith or Lilly but enough of the disclaimer on with the story (which I had a dream about it)

"talking"

'thinking'

**flashbacks**

Summary: Prophecy: A hybrid female and a hybrid male will give brith to a special child.

Chapter 1

A young woman dressed in black pants, red tank top and a black button down short sleeve shirt, her hair is red and her eyes are green and she had on black ballette shoes on her feet. She was walking down a path that had three burn circles on the forset floor and she could smell blood as well and sht thought to herslef 'Please don't let it be what I think happen here please' than she notce a spot where someone was laying down and someone was standing over them and she hope she was wrong that nothing happen that she was going to be part of. Than as she was getting up she felt a pain in her right shoulder and than everything she saw went total black.

When she woke back up she notice that two vampires one of them is female and has long blonde hair and the other is defantly male and was glaring at her with blue eyes and dark brown hair, a werewolf with dark hair; a slayer; which she knew what she was backed up more into the wall the she was leaning on and than she looked to the last person she would find alive of what she saw in the forest was the doppelganer which she had her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Hey, You little girl stop staring and answer a few questions?" said the male vamp (like you need to know who that is ^_^)

"Damon shut up, What he means is who are you?" asked the doppelganer to the male vampire looking at the young woman.

"Well, I'm Lilith but please call me Lilly but answer me this. How in the hell are you still alive I know what I saw and which of you hit me with something in my shoulder and I'm not going to hurt you you guys have my word." said Lilly with a slight glare on her face looking at them.

"Well I'm alive thanks to a witch friend of mine and the one hit you in the shoulder with a vervain is Alaric. How did you know about the curse of the sun and moon? And my name is Elena Gilbert." said/asked Elena.

Lilly looked down and looked back up and said," What I tell you dosen't leave this place and someone has not to tell anyone this okay?" she looked at their faces she could tell that the girls wont say anything she hope but the guys she wasn't so sure about since the one the Elena called Damon. "But I'm an Original vampire. I'm the first Damphir."And the others was shocked to find out that she was an original vampire.

They looked at each other and back at Lilly and the blonde female vampire said," What do you mean a damphir and what is that?"

Lilly just rolled her eyes at the female vamp and said," I'm half vampire and half human and I can have a child since I'm half human." Now the others looked shocked at what she just told them.

Damon just looked at Lilly and said,"What do you mean you can have a child vampires can't have children I would klnow if there was any little vampires in the area."

"Well I can and I would if Klaus gets a hold of me and make love with me and than a child will be born." said Lilly

"Wait a minute you know Klaus?" asked Elena with a schock on her face. Lilly just closed her eyes and nodded in a yes than said,"Yeah I knew him and please tell me what happen in the forest did not happen."

"If you mean that the sacurfice did work and Klaus became a true hybrid than yes it happen." said Damon with a sarcasic look on his face.

Lilly just stared at him and than her eyes truned to the doppleganer and asked" than how are you still alive because I know that the curse or at least breaking the damn thing dosen't need a witch to bleed."

"Well like we said before our friend is a witch and she place a spell on Elena's real father and her so when she did die she would came back to life. And her father did die when he sacurfice himself for her." said Alaric

Lilly nod her head and saying she understood and got up from her spot on the floor and asked" Can I have something to drink water, or blood please?"

Elena grabs a bag and Damon got in her way in says don't give it to Lilly and she just raised her eyebrows at him. Than pushed her way to Lilly than put the blood bag on the floor and pushed it towards Lilly with a stick and Lilly grabs the blood bag and used one of her nails to open the bag top and started to drink it after she said thank you to Elena.

When she was finished Damon said,"Now that we feed you what else are you hiding little girl?"Lilly just glared at Damon and rolled her eyes at him. She just sat down again in her spot, and she closed her eyes and said,"NO I told you all that I know please leave me alone so I can get some rest and I'm an original vampire little boy so shut the hell up." Than Elena grabs Damon before he goes inside the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. Than the blonde vampire and the dark hair werewolf had already left, than Alaric left with Elena and Damon with Damon saying he needs a stornger drink and left for Mystic Grill.

The next day when Lilly gotten woke up by water being thrown onto her and she gave Damon a death glare and asked why the hell he did that he told her that she needed to get up because they had more questions for her. Which she just rolled her eyes at him and he made her go in front so he can watch her.

'What I;m I going to do kill everyone in this town and get away for it I don't think so.' Lilly thought and saw that another blonde woman was there this time and her hair is alot shorter than the first one that she saw yesterday and another burnette with shorter hair than Elena and she was sitting next to the werewolf.

"I'm Liz Forbes and this is my daughter Caroline and this is our mayor Carol Lockwood and her son Tyler Lockwood will you tell us how you know this man named Klaus and what is he is to you and what about his child you are to have with him?" said Liz looking at Lilly and she sat down in a chair in front of them and than Elena came in with two young men, a young woman, and Alaric and she was saying that she was sorry about being late she had to wait for the other two people that Lilly didn't know to come over to her house.

"i'm Matt Donovan." said Matt, "I'm Bonnie Bennette." said Bonnie "I'm Jeremy I'm Elena's brother." than all three sa down and Damon being anasshole he said,"Well now that we got the intros out of the way so why don't you tell else what you miss yeasterday of telling us about Klaus and how do we defite him."

Lilly just rolled her eyes at Damon for being an asshole and said,"Well I'll tell you what I know of him" as she got up from her spot on a chair and walked over to the fireplace, and stared at the fire for a little while.

AN: I hate ciffhangers but im leaving one but don't worry Im on the next chapter and it will go up as soon as i get done with it and please r&r and it will get up sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus's Heart

By

Fireangel28

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Dairies though I do wish I own Damon and Klaus because they are H O T hot! but I only own Lilith or Lilly but enough of the disclaimer on with the story (which I had a dream about it)

AN: Thank you for thoses who are reading my story and I have been waitting for someone to write a story like this one but like i said i had a dream about it so i had to write it on with the fic!

"talking"

'thinking'

**flashbacks**

Summary: Prophecy: A hybrid female and a hybrid male will give brith to a special child.

Chapter 2

Last time:Damon being an asshole he said,"Well now that we got the intros out of the way so why don't you tell else what you miss yeasterday of telling us about Klaus and how do we defite him."

Lilly just rolled her eyes at Damon for being an asshole and said,"Well I'll tell you what I know of him" as she got up from her spot on a chair and walked over to the fireplace, and stared at the fire for a little she started to remember how she frist meet Klaus. Than she told them her tell:

**Flashback**

A young woman with red hair and green eyes dressed in a red tunic with red slippers on her feet was walking down a path with her friend with dark brown hair and brown eyes is wearing a green tunic on her body. And they where talking about something.

"LIllith, please he could be good to you and why don't you like Lord Niklaus?" asked Lillith's friend as they walk in the gardens around Lillith's familys home.

"Well, I do like him and I do know what he is and I don't care if he is a hybrid, but my father really doesn't wont this marriage but I'm sacred about the child that will be born are you sure about the other socceresses wont to do that spell?" asked Lillith looking at her best friend.

"Yes, Lillith for the thousand time no and why doesn't your father wont the marriage it is a good match with you and ... My Lord Niklaus how are you this beautiful day?" said Lillith's best friend with a small curtsie.

Lillith looked at her intended and always looked at his eyes where blue while hers is sea green and his hair is dirty brown with aome blonde in his hair which is long to his shoulders. He is wearing black tunic pants and a purple tunic shirt and he had a cocky smile on his face."Very well thank you Cassandra, Lillith why don't we go this way before tonights feast." said Niklaus just looking at Lillith which made her blush ten times than what she is doing and he was holding out his pale hand for her to take.

Lillith looked at Cassandra and she made a jesture like 'go with him and smile since you already told me that you like him'. Than Lillith and Niklaus was walking down the path where Lillith and Cassandra was walking down.

"So Cassandra was right it is a beautiful day don't you think my Lord Niklaus?" asked Lillith as ahe tought to her self 'thats the best I could do he must think that I'm an idoit' as she is still twrilling the green ring which soon in three weeks is going to be his ring.

Niklaus just gave her a smirk because he knows that she had a good singing voice but he knows that she was trying to make herself not nervious around him which he likes because as he was walking down towards them he over heard them talking about him. Than he said, "Yes, It is but it is the second beauitful thing today." Which made Lillith blush even more than is possible, and Lillith looked at the ground but she had a smile on her face than she saw his older brother Elijah walking towards them.

"Niklaus, Lillith's mother wonts to speak to her about something for the wedding." said Elijah looking at both of them. Than Lillith nods her head and gave a small smile to Niklaus and gave a little curtsie to Elijah and walked back to her faimly's house. After she left Elijah looked at Niklaus and said,"Brother are you really intended to marry her her father is a slayer and he raped a vampire to have her as his daughter one day she will kill you and what will be good in that uh?"

Niklaus looked at his older brother and shurg his shoulder and place his hand on Elijah's shoulder and said,"Don't worry about it brother lests get someone to drink."

"The witches are thinking about doing the curse Niklaus and maybe your bride is the doppelganger and they will kill her to do the curse so please be careful." said Elijah was they where huntting in the forest that Niklaus warned Lillith not to enter without him so that they can get something or someone to eat.

*Back at the house*

When Lillith entered she saw that her father and mother where arguing again about the wedding which is in three weeks away and than they have to house all of her intended's family which are more arriving later that afternoon and early evening.

"I don't care if there was a prophecy with her or it!" yelled Lillith's father at her her mother quickly moved away before she gets smacked by him.

"But Lucan I love her as my own and I don't care if she's your bastard of a daughter since I can't have children because the gods must hate us for something, but, where is she; I have to know what dress or tunic to lay out for her in three weeks...ahhhhhhhhhhh" said Lillith's mother as she got smacked when she mention the wedding by Lucan. Just than Lillith made her enterance slowly since he liked to hit the both of them but she wasn't going to tell Niklaus that.

"THERE you are you little bitch! Where WERE you?" ased/yelled Lucan at Lillith which she cringe back some just in chase if he decided to hit her.

"I was out in the gardens with Cassandra than Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah and Lord Elijah, he said, he told me, that mother *smack*" said Lillith but she was thrown backwards when Lucan hit her across the face.

Than he said," That creature is an abonation just like you. Your fucking vampire of a mother should of killed herself when she was pergenate with you and killed both of you but I killed her, but she had already had you and named you and Carmilla is not your real mother. I'm going to the pup for a drink and I can't wait for this thing to be done and over with." than he left.

Back inside both Carmilla and Lillith well Lillith was on the floor Carmilla just looked at what she conider as her daughter and went over to her and helped her up off the floor. Lillith knows that Carmilla jsut did that so she wouldn't get hit again but she still like to know why that even though he _is_ her father he still treat her like that.

"Moth...Carmilla why does he do that when Niklaus and his family is here?" Lillith asked her that.

*End Flashback*

"So your own father raped a female vampire and had you and but didn't wont you to call his human wife your mother?" asked Liz just looking at Lilly like she was a different person.

Lilly truned away from the fire place and walked back to the chair she was sitting on and answered,"Yes he did do that so thats way i only hunt people who hit others or cause harm to others I _will not_ take ani naccent life, but can I finish my story plase?"

But Elena had something else to add so she said,"Wait before you do Lilly."

Lilly looked at Elena and said,'Yes what is it?"

"Is Cassandra the first Petrova Doppelganger?" Elena asked which all of them whated to hear this answer.

Lilly looked at all of them and took a deep breath and said,"Yes she was the frist Petrova Doppelganger and when I first saw you Elena I thought I was seeing Cassandra again because she really wonted me to marry Klaus and lived happy ever after with him. But that wasn't going to happen please can I get to my wedding day please?" Than all of them just noded at her.

*Fashback*

The day of the wedding was bussy and Lucan stayed at the pup for the three weeks that was the plaining was going on. Lillith was getting ready when Niklaus's mother came insaide her brideal chamber when Lillith's back was truned.

"My what a beautiful bride you make my dear." said Niklaus's mother giving Lillith a jump of fright.

"My Lady Esther what a lovely supprise I was waitting for my mother to help me with my train."said Lillith holding her wedding vail with a sheepesh looked on her face while she was looking down.

Esther was looking at this human that was going to marry her bastard son but she admire this young woman in front of her in some ways.

"Here let me take that for you." said Esther than Esther tooked the vail away from Lillith and walked around her and placed the vail on top of her head than Carmilla came in and looked at them than apolgise for being late.

Than they got everything ready just in time because Cassandra just came in and told them it is almost time for the ceremony which she is wearing a beautiful dark blue roman style dress and Lillith is wearing a purple roman style dress with golden trim on the edge of the dress. When they finally left they where greetted by Elijah since Lucan doesn't wont to enter the wedding chamber with Lillith. Both Esther and Carmilla left so that they can take their places at the wedding pool.

"Lillith please don't make my brother's life a living hell or I will make yours one." said a blonde hair young woman wearing a red greek style dress with her hands on her hips.

"Rebkah leave her alone now and aren't you suppose to be with Nik?" asked Elijah pushing Lillith through so that she can get married than both of them followed her.

When they finally got there the wedding chamber was decorated with dark blue, purple and with twirling with streamers around the three colors. Than Elijah guided her to the wedding pool where his father and Niklaus was waitting for her and she willing walked into the wedding pool with Nik holding out his hand and helped her into it. Than his father said the wedding words which was come to you husband/wife pure since he said it for the both of them.

When the wedding feast was on the way Niklaus and Lillith excuse themselfs and got some fresh air since both of their fathers was going to do something that they will regret.

Than Niklaus pulled Lillith down and said,"Since I didn't give you my ring in there since it _was_ tence in there so here." said Niklaus sliding his gold ring with a blue gem in the middle so she did the same with her ring and it is gold and it has green in the middle so he put it on her ring finger and she put his on his ring finger they both put it on the left hands. Than Cassandra came out, but she was being pullled into the woods by the witches and than Lillith looked at Nik and got up and went to the edge of the woods with Niklaus fallowing her since he did or at least he hope of what they where doing is not what they think they where doing since he _really wanted_ a wedding night with Lillith.

When they got there the witches where already chanting the cruse and Niklaus fell down to his knees and than showed what he was to Lillith which screamed no matter what she told Cassandra that she didn't care but is was scary seeing it first hand, than one of the witches killed a werewolf, a vampire and than they killed Cassandra making the curse complete. Lillith fell down to her knees on the ground and she wept for her best friend and for Niklaus. Than Lucan came running and saw Lillith crying while she was holding Cassandra who was already dead and Niklaus strating to get up and he was pissed off so he killed the main witch that cast the curse. But Lucan pulled up Lillith and he place a wooden stake into her heart and she cried out and than Lucan ran out of there.

Niklaus came over and place Lillith's head in his lap and stroke her cheek in order for Lillith to wake up but than he saw the stake in her heart which was his, than he pulled it out, but Lucan didn't know that a good witch placed a spell on her it was if she died her vampire instinct would come out and that what happen.

When Lillith finally woken up Niklaus had arleady bitten his wrist and blood was coming out of it so he said,"Drink, My love" Thats what she did and when she was done with drinking from Niklaus's wrist she pushed it away which made him chuckle. Than she got up and so did Niklaus and she was looking around than she saw her her friend on the ground she tilited her head like whats wrong with this than she remeber and she was a dead witch and than turn to see Niklaus holding or he was throwing it away in the fire and than saw that Lillith was backing away from him and than he told her it was her father that killed her and than she ran fast out of there and than he cruse than he followed her out of the woods.

When he catch up he saw her with her father and mother, Lillith said to them," What did you do father? And Why did you kill me? Niklaus saved me."

Lucan really couldn't belive that Lillith was still alive than he remeber that her real mother was a vampire than he said," What do you mean? You ungreatful child I didn't kill you who ever told you that is lieing and why are you getting closer to us?" As he and Carmilla was backing up because Lillith eyes were red and had vains on thee out side of her eyes.

"Well father you did kill me because Nik saw you do it and now it is time for you to die since I AND mother since she is the only mother I know, it is time for you to die for all the crimes you put us through and everything as well." said Lillith than she ran to him and bite him on his neck and dran his blood while Carmilla was screaming than Niklaus came and snap her neck and she was died instinctly then he went over to where Lillith was still draining her father;s blood than she threw him to the floor.

Lillith and Niklaus was just looking at her dead parents than his mother came in and went over to Niklaus and whisper in his ear to compel her to foreget this and for her to foreget him which made him back up from her and she nod her head towords Lillith. Than Niklaus with a heavy heart walked over to Lillith and pulled her infront of him and said," Lillith I wont you to foreget this secne and foreget me until I til I find you and when I brake this cruse we _will _have our wedding night my love goodbye." than Lillith was left standing there than she looked around and she didn't reconise anyone than she too left.

*End flashback*

"So Klaus compel you to foreget him but how are you remeber him now?"asked Mrs. Lockwood looking at LIlly when she finished her story.

"Well alot of years later after he tried the frist time he tried to brake the curse I was in London at the time and his brother Elijah fond me and than he took me to Klaus which was really changed by the time I saw him again and he reverise to compeltion on me and than I gave him a really hard slap than I walked out of there and London and I went the frist ship and I went to New Orleans and there I stayed until now and here we are." replied Lillith with she shrug her shoulders than she grab her drink of blood that someone got for her when she was telling her story.

AN: Finally I'm done with chapter 2 yea! But please R&R and the next chapter will be up as soon as I get done with it.


End file.
